Acception
by Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan
Summary: An unexpected couple. Ayame is scared to face rejection but what if he blurts it all out at Kyou. Will he be rejected, hated or...


**Here it finally is – My ayame/kyou!**

**I really hope you guys will like it!**

**I would like to thank one of my beta-readers for beta-ing this one!**

**Lilya – I OWE YOU!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had always liked the cat. Always observed him silently – the few chances he had. But he couldn't approach him. The cat obviously disliked him, if the yelling wasn't enough evidence.

It was one of those days he was visiting his brother. Trying to form a new bond – this time by telling him one of the weirdest requests he had gotten from a brand new client.

He had hoped Kyou would be there too, but he wasn't. However; he was interupted in the middle of his story with a loud bang. It was obvious that Kyou had arrived. Yuki looked almost relieved to see how his brothers story was cut off.

Kyou looked extremely pissed. Ayame could practically see the fire coming out of the cat's ears. He watched Kyou take his flight upstairs – keeping himself from running after him. He couldn't help but feel sadened. It was obvious the cat was bothered by something.

How did he ever start to like Kyou? He had seen Kyou's true form. He had seen Kyou change, seen how the boy tried to escape. He knew about the darker side – but never had he seen it before. It shocked him – like was expected.

But, it didn't make him hate the cat more – no... He felt like helping, like shielding this boy from all the things hurting. This feeling shocked him more than the beast he was seeing.

He felt Yuki's and Shigure's gaze on him. He shook the feeling off of him – partly. Unlike everyone thought, he wasn't that much of an idiot. He knew better than to be so obvious.

So, instead of rushing after the one he adored so much, he just happily went on with his idotic act. He had fun annoying Yuki to a certain degree, but he couldn't shake off the thought in the back of his head. What was wrong with Kyou?

Ayame decided he was staying over, and only Yuki disliked it – of course. Shigure, as always, was overjoyed. In all honesty, Ayame just wanted to know what was bothering Kyou, but he couldn't just tell that, could he?

As expected, Kyou stayed on the roof – skipping dinner. Ayame had waited for everyone to sleep, before climbing up on the roof to check up on Kyou. Apparently, Kyou hadn't noticed him – staring up at the moon and stars, lost in deep thoughts.

Ayame felt like an intruder, he had never been close to Kyou and never had he been on the roof. Seeing Kyou sitting there, seeing the boy completely relaxed – it was a rare sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had felt so angered today. He couldn't believe how shallow people could actually be. The first day he had been on that school, he had been surrounded by loads of girls. Even guys!

Those girls were practically drooling over him. He had felt like just punching them away, but he knew he couldn't. Those girls – they were really stupid. Liking him only for his looks.

It got him so aggravated. How could they be so stupid! He wasn't only looks – but apparently no one cared for the inner him. How much it hurted him to admit, but maybe the rat was right afterall.

He jumped up, seeing something out of the corner of his eyes. He glared, ready to punch the intruder in the face – untill he noticed who it was. "Ayame? ... What the hell are you doing here!"

He watched warily as Ayame sat down. Ayame didn't really say anything, just looking up at Kyou. Kyou - not used to Ayame being this quiet - sat down next to him, making sure there was at least a few feet in between.

Ayame looked up at the moon, like Kyou had been doing a minute ago. "So this is where you always spend your time, hm?" Ayame's tone was soft – completely different.

Kyou sideglanced at Ayame, wondering why the snake was there to begin with. Ayame caught the glance, staring deeply into Kyou's crimson eyes. "What is bothering you?" Kyou's eyes slightly widened.

"Nothing." He answered, breaking the gaze and putting his guard up cautiously. He didn't like to talk about personal things – especially not to a Sohma. Ayame was acting different, which only confussed Kyou more. Where had the louth-mouthed idiot gone to?

Much time to pounder over it he didn't have. Ayame had moved closer, laying his hand on Kyou's shoulder. "Please tell me, Kyonkichi." Ayame's eyes were serious, matching his tone.

Kyou grumphingly avoided the question. "Don't call me that!" He shook the hand off his shoulder. But Ayame wasn't the quitter – especially not with the ones he loved. Though Kyou didn't know this...of course..

Ayame watched how Kyou stubbornly avoided the subject, looking everywhere but him. He sighed. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" It was merely a whisper, but Kyou heard it anyhow.

The slight dissapointment in Ayame's tone made him drop his head in slight shame. He didn't want to push people away, but he didn't just openly interact with them either. It was difficult.

"I'm sorry." Wait, was he the one who just apoligized? He glanced at Ayame through his hair. The way Ayame was looking at him told him enough. He had.

Ayame slightly smiled. He didn't see this more gentle side of Kyou a lot. He wanted Kyou to open up more, but he couldn't force the boy. That would only turn out worse.

Kyou didn't know wether to trust Ayame or not. He had never seen Ayame this serious. And it wasn't like he hated the snake, he just wasn't close with him.

He sighed silently, he really didn't know what to do. Again he felt Ayame's hand on his shoulder, but this time he didn't shake it off. He felt Ayame move closer. "What is bothering you Kyou?"

Kyou took another glance at Ayame. "Why would you care?" he asked carefully, trying not to act different than his usual self. He noticed the slight smile forming itself around the snake his lips.

Ayame thought how he could just blurt it all out, but thought it was better to wait a little longer. But what could he answer? _Because you're my cousin._ That wouldn't be something Kyou would accept.

"I care – should there be a special reason for it?" He answered instead. He hoped Kyou would just leave it at that. He looked at Kyou, who in return was observing him – pondering whether to accept the answer or not.

"Yes." Ayame kept silent, making Kyou uncomfortable – wondering if Ayame only answered that to make Kyou talk. "I love you." Ayame blurted it out. Kyou looked at him with eyes wide open.

"Wh-..what?" he shrieked. Kyou stared at Ayame in shock. "I love you." Ayame repeated – looking at Kyou with a serious expression. Ayame was afraid he would get rejected, but it was now or never.

Kyou stared at the snake. He had never thought Ayame had a serious side. And above all, he had never thought Ayame would say something like this...to him!

Kyou noticed Ayame's gaze directed on him. He didn't know how to react, what to say. Never before had he felt this lost in actions. "Why..." His voice was different, filled with confussion. No matter how much he searched Ayame's eyes, he could find nothing but honesty.

Ayame shrugged, looking away. "Why do people fall in love? I just do..." His voice was a whisper, but in the silence of the night it seemed a scream. Kyou heard the slight fear, an undertone in Ayame's voice.

Feeling uncomfortable himself, Kyou decided to drop the subject partly. "I'm tired of people always being so shallow." He too was whispering, having calmed from discovering Ayame's 'nightly visit'.

Ayame sighed soundlessly, slightly relieved that Kyou decided to drop the subject – for now. He didn't expect for Kyou to just open up, but he was appreciating it. He kept quiet, not wanting Kyou to stop – finally having gained some trust.

Kyou repeated what he had been thinking before – not wanting to admit he liked the honest attention he was getting. It was nice, to be able to talk to someone, not having to fear of getting hurt.

Ayame was taking in everything Kyou was saying. He never knew the boy had been through stuff like this. He never _really_ understood how the cat must have felt all of his life, not being part of the zodiac.

The fact that Kyou had staid himself, while being rejected by almost everyone - it made him respect Kyou even more. He saw how Kyou kept sending him glances, a slight doubt lingering in those crimson eyes.

Kyou was indeed doubting. He has been fooled multiple times and wasn't planning on having himself fooled again. Unconsiously he kept sending Ayame glances, just to make sure the snake was still listening.

Kyou stopped abruptly, when he caught himself almost talking too much. Ayame noticed how Kyou stopped, but decided to leave it at that. He had discovered more than he had thought to be possible.

Ayame leaned closer, half hugging Kyou. He felt how Kyou tensed, not being used to being hugged – especially not by Ayame. But somehow, the cat felt comforted by it, the slight contact making him slowly relax.

For a moment they sat in silence. It was Ayame to break it. "I'm glad you told me." Kyou looked at Ayame again, still not knowing what to think of him. He was happy to be fully accepted, but he also felt doubt.

Ayame grabbed the boy's chin, pulling Kyou slightly closer. Kyou tensed again, not knowing what Ayame was doing. However, that soon dissapeared when Ayame made his actions clear.

He closed the space, lightly kissing the cat. Ayame's thoughts were only centered on the thought of being pushed away, rejected, hated. He felt how Kyou tensed, not responding in the slightest way.

He pulled back, completely – also pulling back his arm. He stared straight ahead, not wanting to face the rejection he knew was coming. He felt Kyou's eyes directed on him, but he was too afraid to face Kyou.

Kyou was dazed. Ayame, the snake, Yuki's brother, his _cousin _– had just kissed him. He was staring at Ayame, before realising the snake was ignoring him completely. He started to get pissed off.

"First you tell me you like me, then you listen to my whole story...to top it, you even kiss me and now you are ignoring me?!" He hissed. He didn't yell; knowing everyone was asleep, but in the night things always sound louder than they are.

Ayame's head shot up, staring at Kyou with disbelief. Kyou felt a light blush and was happy it was dark enough to hide it. He crossed his arms, looking the other way – denying he had just said that.

Ayame stared at Kyou. He couldn't believe the cat just said that. It wasn't a compleet rejection, but he wasn't sure if it was an acception either. "I'm sorry.." He didn't know anything else too say. He just hoped.

He was still looking at Kyou, though avoiding eye-contact. He heard the cat sigh. "Look...I'm not like..hating you but...it's just...I don't know..." Ayame relaxed slightly. He knew Kyou enough to understand this was close to acception.

He was still sitting next to Kyou, but wasn't sure how to act. He noticed Kyou was just as decisionless. It was another silent moment, though this one filled with blurring thoughts.

"I didn't actually think you'd be..well..this serious..." Kyou was the first to talk. Ayame just lightly responded with a small smile. "I really don't hate you...Ayame...but..I'm not used to...you know..." Ayame knew what Kyou ment, he knew Kyou had troubles expression himself.

"So you didn't mind it?" Ayame said, only half joking. Kyou noticed the more playfull hint in Ayame's voice, but he couldn't help stuttering slightly. He felt his blush growing.

Noticing the obvious stutter, Ayame made up his mind. In one swift motion he had pushed Kyou down; sitting on the boy's waist while holding Kyou's arms above his head. He noticed he only needed one hand for that; Kyou's wrists were thin enough.

"What did you say, Kyonkichi?" Ayame whispered. The growing blush, staining Kyou's cheeks – Ayame thought it to be rather cute. He noticed how Kyou tried to answer, but not a word would come out.

Ayame leaned down slowly; only making Kyou stutter more, as he was still trying to answer. Kyou didn't notice, untill he felt Ayame's breath – he had been too occupied trying to find himself an answer.

He stared up, just now realizing there was less than an inch between their faces. He looked straight into the snake's yellowish eyes – darkened by the night. He found himself uncapable of thinking, his mind foccused too much on the fact Ayame was sitting on top of him, holding him down.

"No answer?" Kyou knew Ayame was just teasing him, but he seriously had other things on his mind than answering – like the fact Ayame was still leaning down - half an inch left.

Ayame stared down at the boy, seeing just how much it took the boy to keep a straight face – though already failing. He again closed the gap between them. He felt once again how the cat tensed – this time underneath him.

Kyou didn't know what to do. The snake was kissing him, again – for the second time that night. Of course he could have pushed Ayame off before this, but somehow that option faded from Kyou's mind.

Ayame tensed lightly when he didn't feel Kyou respond – again. He trailed his tongue over Kyou's lips, hoping to get permission. Kyou's eyes widened when he felt Ayame's tongue. He didn't think when opening his mouth partly in a small gasp – he just suddenly did.

Ayame's heart skipped a beat when he felt Kyou's slight response. He took his opportunity to explore Kyou's virgin mouth. He had loosened his grip on Kyou's wrists, but neither of them pulled away.

Kyou felt himself slowly relax. He had never thought Ayame to be gentle – the way he was. Ayame was taking his time, he noticed – slowly exploring. Kyou started responding, little by little.

Ayame almost purred when he felt Kyou respond – he had never expected it. He slowly continued, slowly making Kyou more comfortable – getting used to it. And Kyou was thankfull for it.

Kyou started to enjoy kissing Ayame. At first, having the snake telling him he loved him had been a shock. Secondly – having him spontaneously kiss him like that stopped short of a heart attack. But now – it felt different. Ayame taking his time and trying to make Kyou comfortable.

Ayame almost cursed the fact humans needed air – and thus he pulled away slightly. But now he could observe Kyou lightly, telling him whether he should stop or... continue. Kyou was staring up at him, still lightly flushed from the sudden make-out.

'Why did he stop?' Kyou thought, mind blurred with feelings and other thoughts. He stared up at Ayame, who looked unsure about what to do. Kyou, who started to actually give himself, half glared at the snake.

Ayame, noticing the sudden glare – thought of it as a rejection and was about to move away when a hand grabbed his arm. Ayame looked back, slight suprise in his eyes. Did Kyou... want him to continue?

He sat silently, still on top of Kyou's waist – of course. Kyou loosened his grip on Ayame's arm – feeling slightly stupid for not wanting Ayame to go. He shifted his gaze away, looking everywhere but at Ayame.

Ayame noticed this, understanding Kyou was decisionless, fighting whether to accept or not. Ayame leaned on his hands, which were on either side of Kyou's face now.

"You want me to go on..?" he whispered as softly as he could – not wanting to scare the cat away. Kyou's silence, and how the boy averted his eyes told Ayame enough – he was accepted!

Ayame kissed Kyou again – this time not as slowly. Kyou inmediatly gave Ayame acces, suprising even himself. He felt how Ayame was less slow – but still gentle in his acts. And – he was really enjoying it. He felt wanted, for the first time.

He willingly let Ayame explore his soul. He shut his mind off – replying to Ayame with all he had. Ayame felt overjoyed. He too, felt accepted. The snake and the cat – a weird couple, but for the moment they both didn't care. Giving their soul to the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou awoke from the morning sun, shinning down on him. He opened his eyes slightly; only to look into another pair of yellow eyes. He shot up, sitting up straight – staring at Ayame.

That was when the memories of last night came rushing back at him. The talking, the making out. He groaned...deverting his eyes from Ayame. He was about to get out of the snake's lap – seeing he had been sleeping there.

Ayame felt Kyou was about to get up, and quickly tightend the hold around his waist, refraining him from getting away. He didn't want to let him go, just yet. He snuggled into the boy's neck, hoping the boy would relax again.

Kyou, feeling the grip around his waist tighten, wondered what he should do. What had occured the previous night – he had really enjoyed it all. It was weird, but it was the happiest moment he had ever shared with anyone. But on the other side he felt embarresment. What if the other Sohma found out?

He tensed when he felt the snake snuggling his neck. "Don't worry.." Ayame muttered, almost as if he was reading the cat's thoughts. Kyou sighed, allowing himself to relax enough to enjoy the close contact – the feeling of being wanted making him feel lightheaded.

Ayame lightly smiled, feeling how the boy leaned closer to his touch. He started placing kisses in Kyou's neck. Kyou – unconsiously – gave more space to Ayame. How was it that Ayame exactly knew what he liked?

Ayame moved upwards slowly, making his way to Kyou's lips. Kyou inmediatly slid his tongue in Ayame's mouth. He didn't feel like it was going to fast – which was weird because not even a day ago he barely talked to Ayame.

But, in spite of all his fears, this felt… right. For the moment, he allowed the doors in his mind close off the voices of doubt, as he lost himself in the feelings, in Ayame's kisses.

The roof was now their own world, completely separated from everyone and everything else.

It was for the Cat and the Snake – their own harbor.

_**-Owari-**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you guys like it?**

**I really hope you did! Please review and let me know!!!**


End file.
